


Video Game Night Gone Right

by DamnItMish



Series: Maevis [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish
Summary: Maeve suggests a Video Game Night to cheer Otis up after his break-up. Fortunately she can't say "No" to Otis and Eric is a sneaky bastard.





	Video Game Night Gone Right

„You look like a mess.“, Maeve says, after taking several looks at Otis, who just joined her at the lockers.

 

„Thanks. I guess, I can always count on you to tell me what you really think.”, Otis sighs but gives Maeve a weak smile anyway, “Ola broke up with me.”, he explains further.

 

Maeve’s eyes widen and she looks genuinely surprised, “Why? What happened?”, she blurts out and can’t help but reach out to give Otis hand a light squeeze, “I’m sorry.”, her voice isn’t much more than a whisper, now that the element of surprise is gone. She just can’t seem to figure out why that awkward dorky boy makes her so soft and if she’s honest it’s starting to mess with her reputation. He makes her seem like an actual human being with feelings to the outside world, instead of just the mean cockbiter myth she once was. Maeve doesn’t like that at all. It makes her vulnerable, but she just can’t seem to stop comforting Otis whenever he felt bad, laughing with him, when he’s happy. She can’t stop wanting to be around him. That didn’t change after seeing him kiss Ola and seeing the two of them build a somehow normal seeming relationship, for the last months and it sure as hell wouldn’t change now either.

 

Otis gives her hand, a gentle squeeze back before letting her hand go and starting his explanation: “I’m not sure. She said something about priorities.”, he doesn’t look too convinced with his own words.

 

“I’m really sorry, Otis. I know you really liked her.”, Maeve says and gives him a sad smile.

 

“It’s alright.”, the boy’s voice sounds much more convinced now, “Something was off about this whole thing anyway.”, Maeve raises her eyebrows and looks at him expectantly, “Our parents literally have sex on a regular basis.”, he adds hastily.

 

Maeve knows, that isn’t what he originally meant, but she decides not to push the subject any further, “Maybe it’s finally time to go through with your and Eric’s plan for that dorky video game night.”, Maeve suggests, “Might cheer you up.”

She had heard their discussions about it to no end and she had always seen their plans get crushed by something. Eric had even gone so far as to invite her the last few times, but she can only guess Ola wasn’t too happy about that. She honestly can’t even blame the poor girl, the thought of leaving your sexually ambiguous boyfriend alone with his gay best friend and the school slut must be something else.

 

“That’s a good idea.”, Eric suddenly chimes in, standing next to his best friend, “Are you still down to join us?”

 

“I think you two are the only one dorky enough to actually make it through a game night.”, Maeve rejects the offer. She doesn’t want to take advantage of Otis being hurt and she knows she probably wouldn’t be able to resist, if they spend a whole night together. She’s just taking her first few steps in the other direction to leave for class, when she feels a hand grabbing her wrist. It’s Otis pulling her back, so she can’t leave. She turns around and is met by his sparkling blue eyes staring at her.

 

“Please?”, he begs quietly, “I would really appreciate you being there. We haven’t seen each other outside school in a while now.”, his smile gets soft, “I miss you.”

 

She glances at Eric, who nods approvingly and smiles knowingly at the two. She tries her best to resist Milburn’s sad eyes, but she just can’t. She never can, “Alright. But we have to watch at least two movies. I don’t do video games all night.”

 

“Deal.”, Otis announces and gives her one of his shy little smiles.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You like Otis.”, Eric states in the middle of the hallway, suddenly appearing next to Maeve, without any warning beforehand. Maeve flinches from the sudden confrontation with Milburn’s best friend, “I saw how sad you looked, every time he talked about Ola. It was the same look Otis got every time he saw you and Jackson.”

 

“You’re seeing things.”, she tries to get away from Eric and walks a little faster toward her last period of the day.

 

“Didn’t you listen? He likes you back.”, Eric doesn’t even try to keep up with her speed and just speaks a little louder this time, “You’re also too smart to not have figured that out already.”

 

“Will you keep it down?”, she shushes him and pulls him towards some empty science lab and closes the door behind them, “You want to talk? Then talk. I bet you can’t tell me anything, I don’t already know.”

 

“Well, yeah that’s what I’m saying.”, he nods in agreement, “I don’t understand, Maeve, if you know he likes you back, why don’t you act on it? Why didn’t you act on it months ago?”

 

“He doesn’t actually like me. He just thinks he does.”, she tells Eric and her voice sounds shaky, “He was happy with Ola. He deserves being happy.”

 

“What if I tell you, that he wasn’t all that happy? Sure, he was physically attracted to her, but the trust he needed was never actually there.”, Eric claims, “He wasn’t fully committed, because you were still roaming around in that clever mind of his.”

Eric falls silent for a while, “He was a guilty feeling ball of nerves most of the time. In the end she couldn’t even kiss him without having him be on the verge of a panic attack.”

 

Looking back, Maeve could see what Eric was talking about. They did both lessen the amount of PDA really quickly, but Maeve had assumed it was just them being polite.

 

“All that isn’t your story to tell.”, Maeve sounds pissed now, “Why are you doing this?”

 

“You’re right and maybe Otis is going to kick my ass, if he finds out, but there’s also this slight chance of you two finally getting your shit together and I just can’t watch this mess anymore.”, Eric’s tone is sincere and genuine, “He needs you fully in or fully out. I only want to protect him, believe me. He’s hurting.”, Eric pauses for a second before continuing, “You’re hurting.”

 

“Is that all?”, Maeve questions, clearly ready to leave this conversation.

“Not yet.”, Eric answers much more casual now, “Do you have a TV in your Trailer?”

 

“Yes, I do.”, Maeve tells him, confusion written all over her face, “Why?”

 

“Otis doesn’t want to have game night at his place.”, Eric explains, “Apparently his Mum and Ola’s Dad are going at it like bunnies. My place is out of question because of all my siblings, so that only leaves us with...”

 

“My place?”, Maeve answers, still not over the drastic change of subject, “No way. Not happening. It’s embarrassing enough, that you both know about it at all.”

 

“Please, Maeve. It means so much to Otis.”, Eric is the one to beg now.

 

“What about your whole fully in or fully out talk? What if I actually want out?”, Maeve challenges and sees Eric rolling his eyes.

 

“I already told you, that I know you’re not stupid, didn’t I?”, Eric asks rhetorically, “You’re not stupid enough to want that. You’re not scared enough to want that.”, he adds, “Or at least I hope you’re not.”

 

Maeve thinks about it and she hates to admit it, but Eric is right and she knows it. She just can’t resist the temptation, that is Otis Milburn, so she just asks, “When?”

 

“Friday.”, Eric smiles proudly and starts walking back towards the hallway, “See you at your place then, Maeve.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

- _Can’t make it today. Have fun without me_ ** _._** \- Text sent by Eric

 

She is going to kill him but at the same time she can’t help but feel a little proud of how sneaky that bastard can be if he wants to. Maybe her and Eric are going to be actual friends in the future after all.

She glances at the clock on her phone nervously and realizes Otis should be here in half an hour. If he decides to come at all without his best friend being here. Before she can actually lose herself in her train of thought, she hears a knock.

 

On the other side of the door, stands Otis, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, a night bag and some stuff she recognizes as a bag for some kind of Nintendo console, “On time is late.”, he says nervously as a greeting, “I wasn’t sure if we’re still doing this but Eric literally just texted me.”

 

“If you still want to hang out, we can.”, she says feeling just as nervous as Otis looks, “Want to come in?”

 

Otis just nods and steps inside the trailer, “It’s nice.”, he compliments after looking around for a few seconds.

 

“You don’t have to lie, Otis.”, she assures him.

 

“I’m not lying, I promise.”, he says and his eyes turn soft, “I do like it. I might be biased, because I know you live here, though.”, he jokes and she presses her lips into a tight line.

 

For the next few seconds they just stand there and look at each other. The silence isn’t awkward, but she could cut the tension with a knife.

 

She clears her throat before speaking again, “So, how do we do this? I’ve never done game night before.”, he doesn’t look surprised at all and just chuckles slightly, before he asks where her TV is and sets everything up.

 

That’s how they eventually end up in comfortable clothes on her bed. Their shoulders pressed together watching a movie.

 

“Why would you bring a cheesy rom-com, Otis?”, Maeve teases the boy, “I thought, I already told you I’m not the rom-com type of girl.”

 

“It was that, educational movies about sex or Marvel movies.”, Otis laughs awkwardly.

 

“I’ll take the Marvel movies for future reference.”, Maeve says, rolling her eyes, “Otis?”, the boy hums so she knows he’s listening, “Are you still a virgin?”

 

Otis nearly chokes on his own spit and Maeve can’t help but laugh at his panic, even though she does feel just a little sorry for shocking him with that question.

 

Once Otis starts breathing properly again he looks at her with his bright blue eyes and runs his fingers awkwardly through his hair, “Uhm… Yes. I- I’m still a virgin.”

 

“Why?”, she keeps questioning, “I’m sure Ola must have thrown herself at you.”, her tone is again teasing.

 

“Shut up.”, Otis rolls his eyes, but smiles at Maeve right after, “Do you actually want to know why I’m still a virgin?”, he asks, his voice hesitant and serious. Maeve nods.

“I’m messed up pretty bad. Being touched in a sexual way can sometimes freak me out. It takes a lot for me to trust someone enough to even think of them in any sexual scenario.”, Otis explains.

 

“Doesn’t that suck?”, Maeve asks genuinely curious, “Just push me away if I overstep boundaries, yeah?”,when she sees him nod she lets her head carefully rest on Otis shoulder.

 

“It does suck by the way.”, Otis confirms and leans his head against Maeves, “But I trust you, Maeve.”, the last part is barely a whisper, but Maeve can hear it loud and clear.

 

“I trust you too.”, Maeve answers and takes Otis hand in hers, “Is this okay?”, she’s the one whispering now.

She feels him nodding against her head.

 

They stay silent for some time, eyes on the movie, without being able to comprehend what’s actually happening on the screen.

 

“What video games did you bring?”, Maeve asks and breaks their trance.

 

“A lot.”, he keeps his answer short and Maeve rolls her eyes before moving away from Otis to look for the bag he brought, that has the games in it, “You’re not helping, so I’ll look myself.”, she glances at Otis, who still seems startled from her movement and looks almost disappointed.

 

“What’s your favorite game?”, Maeve questions, while looking through said games.

 

“Super Smash Bros.”, he’s now chuckling at Maeve’s new found curiosity for video games, “Want to play?”

 

“If we have to.”, Maeve says and tries to sound as annoyed as possible. She knew she couldn’t fool Otis but she didn’t want to give her not-interested-in-video-games facade up yet.

 

Before she knows it they’re deep in a game of Smash and she’s clearly about to lose, “I don’t like not winning.”, she announces before grabbing Otis controller from him.

 

“No fair.”, he says with a pout on his face, before trying to grab his controller back.

 

Maeve doesn’t know what goes through that weird kid’s mind, when he decides to straddle her, while fighting for the controller, but she does know that he stops trying to actually grab the controller as soon as he realizes what he just did.

 

Maeve could feel the tension build again.

 

“Maeve?”, Otis breaks the silence, clearly breathless.

 

“Otis.”, she answers and laughs nervously.

 

She can see Otis swallow nervously, “This is sexual tension between us, right?”, he asks.

 

Maeve can’t stop herself from laughing about how ridiculous this question is, “Ye-”, before she can even finish the word, he kisses her. It’s a short kiss. Only a little longer than a peck but everything about it feels right, so she breathes a, “Kiss me again, Milburn and don’t fucking panic.”

 

“I think I won’t panic. I trust you.”, Otis whispers before kissing Maeve again.

 


End file.
